1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit-substrate support structures and image-acquisition devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-46815, there is known an industrial small video camera device that is installed in a manufacturing line of semiconductor devices etc., to continuously acquire images of parts of the continuously supplied semiconductor devices to be inspected.
The video camera device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-46815 includes a multilayer flexible substrate that includes a plurality of substrate portions 51 connected to one another. Intermediate substrate portions are held by positioning members arranged to face each other at both ends and elastic members.